<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Too Egg-cited by Hydrathos</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23364322">Too Egg-cited</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hydrathos/pseuds/Hydrathos'>Hydrathos</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Pokemon Smut, Requested or Just for Fun! [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>A Fuck Ton of Cum, Anal Sex, Cock Warming, Come Inflation, Come Marking, Come Shot, Come as Lube, Egg Laying, Eggs, Extremely Dubious Consent, F/M, Large Cock, Pumped Full of Eggs, Rough Sex, Sex In A Cave, Two Monster Cocks, Vaginal Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 04:40:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,322</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23364322</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hydrathos/pseuds/Hydrathos</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Part 2 of Egg-cellent Time!</p><p>Sarah is stuck on Exploud's monster cock, and a Rhyperior joins in on the fun.</p><p>AKA two huge pokemon fuck Sarah full of cum and eggs. A lot.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Original Female Character/Exploud, Original Female Character/Rhyperior</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Pokemon Smut, Requested or Just for Fun! [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1679815</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>75</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Too Egg-cited</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Momma/gifts">Momma</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Requested by Momma, who wanted Sarah to be "forced to have eggs." Here is a part 2! Hope you like it!</p><p>I never thought that Exploud would be such a horny beast, but I guess that's how life works lol.</p><p>As always, I love taking requests so don't be afraid to comment some ideas down below! And this is a work of fiction, where in real life consent is SUPER important.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Laying on the Exploud’s body with his cock deep inside her aching pussy, Sarah awoke. She swore as she looked down, her cunt gently leaking out the pokemon’s seed as his cock continued to lazily leak inside her. She pushed down at the bulge of her stomach, feeling cum gush out of her ass and squeeze out around the semi-hard Exploud dick. Looking around, trying not to awake the beast, she tried to calculate a good escape plan. </p><p>Inch by inch she slipped herself off of the cock lodged inside, cum dripping out with her efforts. The cock, not even fully hard, was still very long and easy to excite, making her escape far harder than it could’ve been. Hearing the Exploud grunt below her, she paused her efforts, waiting for a few minutes for any further reactions. With this pause, cock now half inside her, she could hear another coming towards them. </p><p>Trying to blend in, Sarah pressed herself against the Exploud’s chest, his cock sliding in deeper with her actions. The unidentified pokemon was getting closer and closer to them, sniffing the air. The pokemon lumbered with its movements, large and heavy, sharp edges of its silhouette becoming visible. She had to crane her head back to fully see the loaming pokemon, easily as tall or taller than 8”. She saw it lift her bag up to his nose to take the smell in, the central orange plate on its lower abdomen splitting open to reveal what's inside.</p><p>She watched in horror, giant cock weeping in her pussy, as the Rhyperior's cock started to poke out from its body, bobbing with the weight. It lurched towards her, cock stiffening and swinging with its movements. Now standing just steps away from her, she watched as the drill-like cock kept growing, bouncing with each large twitch of growth. Easily as long as the Exploud cock inside her, she saw the pokemon continue to grow, thick veins throbbing with arousal. Due to the drill like shape, the tapered tip was just smaller than her clenched fist, but the base was huge, as thick as one of her thighs, the length between the two ends swelling up, ready to fuck.</p><p>As it leaned towards her, it’s mighty cock nearly nudging her as it stood there, she saw its confusion at her lack of a second hole. This didn’t deter him as he simply closed the gap between them and twisted her body on the cock resting inside. Moving her down to lay on the Expoud’s chest, her ass was revealed to the 8 foot giant, his cock twitching in approval. She shivered as the tip pressed against her entrance, the Rhyperior lining himself up to push himself in. Shivering at the feeling, the pokemon eagerly fed more of his length into her.</p><p>As he inched in, the cone like cock allowing his tip to plunge inside her, she could feel the dry, raw girth of the cock trying and failing to shove into her. The Exploud’s cum wasn’t moist enough to act as lube for her poor ass. Despite his cock not easily sliding in, the Rhyperior still moaned in pleasure, 6 out of the massive 20 inch cock pulsing inside her. Rutting his hips slightly, he reached down to hold her body in place, rock hard cock being pulled out and inch, and cramming in two more in its place. Over and over he plunged into her, packing his monstrous member deeper and deeper into her tiny body. </p><p>As the Rhyperior forced more and more of himself inside, approaching 12 inches, the cock in her pussy started to throb in interest, the new friction causing it to perk up in arousal. Sarah groaned at the fullness, two mighty cocks outlined in her small used body. As the Rhyperior fit more of the giant girth inside, the Exploud cock swelled up in delight, nearing his full size. The Rhyperior holding her pushed her down deeper on the two cocks, rocking her body and maximizing the pleasure of the two beasts. The Exploud under her continued to sleep as his raging cock was wrapped impossibly tight by Sarah's stretched body. </p><p>With one final thrust slamming roughly into her, she felt the smooth underside of the Rhyperior press against her ass, huge cock barely fitting inside her. She could feel the growls of pleasure through his massive member buried deep inside her, causing her to shudder. She continued to shake as she felt the massive drill like cock inside her start to rotate side to side, slowly twirling inside her, loosening her up. He rocked against her as his revolving drill cock messaged his entire length. The cock in her pussy squirted out a large glob of fluids as the movement in her ass brought it incredible pleasure. Unconscious, the Exploud’s hips moved on their own, grinding his rigid cock into her, sharp thrusts shaking her body. </p><p>The two continued to fuck her, her body stretched out impossibly around the two monsters inside. In and out the two cocks plunged, forcefully ramming into her. Driving his swelling girthy base into her, the Exploud and Rhyperior both hilted fully inside, cramming into her too small body as the pair groaned in delight, cum erupting inside. Both large pokemon had massive loads, Sarah squealing as she was forced to accommodate the powerful seed of the pokemon. Pressing his hips against hers, forcing her body deep on the Explouds cock, she felt the Rhyperior’s cock swell out as he prepared to pump a batch of orbs into her tight ass. </p><p>With the two still unloading, their balls throbbing with anticipation, she felt the first bumps of eggs travelling down the massive cocks into her sore body. What she thought was large eggs from the Exploud was nothing compared to the huge size of the Rhyperior’s eggs currently being forced into her. With the time it took for the Exploud to unload three of his own eggs, only one of many large Rhyperior eggs settled down inside her, large spurts of cum joining the egg before another was being pumped into her. The two pokemon moaned in delight as they released inside her, five Exploud eggs resting inside her womb as the pokemon’s climax ended. </p><p>Not waiting for the Rhyperior to finish, the Exploud went back to rocking her on his cock, plunging his swollen length into her abused body. The thrusts of the Exploud encouraged the Rhyperior’s eggs to fall out of his hilted cock, three of his large eggs now resting inside her. She could feel the bulge of another trying to slither out of his cock, but his climax ended before it could finish. He growled in annoyance, his grip on her hips tightened as he slammed her body into his, jerking her body around, boobs jiggling wildly. Her body was acting like a fleshlight to the two beastly cocks inside, both throbbing in painful pleasure, edging closer and closer to a fulfilling orgasm. </p><p>Rotating their hips, driving brutally in and out of her, they chased their climax, cocks pulsing. As they forced themselves inside, she could feel the egg stuck in the Rhyperior’s start to slide out, the pressure of his incoming orgasm forcing it out. The Rhyperior buried himself inside and pushed the egg out of his cock, a second large flood of cum joining his previous load as he sighed in delight. The Exploud under him followed closely behind, the engorged flare of the cock hooking him deep inside, pussy stretching over his pumping cock as he unloaded inside. </p><p>Sarah watched in horror as she saw her stomach forced to balloon even larger, the sandy bitter taste of the Rhyperior's cum covering the back of her mouth. With a large thrust, she felt the pressure inside her ass grow too large as cum forced its way up her throat and out her mouth. The Rhyperior moaned at the sight, enjoying the feeling of cramming her body full of his seed. The Exploud’s cock twitched in pleasure as three smaller eggs slid out of him to deposit deep inside her womb, floating in the ocean of cum inside her.</p><p>Groaning as the loads finally started to end, she couldn’t help but uselessly try to crawl out of the iron grasp of the Rhyperior to escape from his monster cock, more eggs slowly pulsing out into her body. He pulled her closer to his hips, grinding them together as an egg bulged out of the tip of his cock, resting heavily inside her cum stuffed form. He growled at the tightness of her ass, unable to easily unload his eggs inside her, rocking her roughly as he hammered his hips against hers, the pressure in his balls growing strong enough to force the eggs into her.</p><p>One by one they fell in place, four large eggs brutally entering her exhausted body, more fluids being leaked into her between the eggs being unloaded inside. The Exploud’s easy to pleasure cock was still rigid inside her, twitching as it prepared to blast her inside again, barely pausing between orgasms. No orbs left to drop inside her, the cock simply plunged deep inside her to erupt yet another flood of seed. She groaned in pain, the pressure of eggs and cum inside her becoming painful as her body stretched out to the size of an overly pregnant mother of quadruplets.</p><p>As the Rhyperior finished fucking his eggs into her, 8 resting inside in total, his cock twitched as he fired more cum inside her swelling form. He groaned in delight as his cock finally softened, tugging the massive leaking member from her ass with a loud pop. A river of cum followed after, pouring down from her ass and puddling on the ground. His eggs rolled around inside her, lining up to escape from her quivering hole. They plugged his cum inside at their large size, the tip of one slowly pushing out of her. The Exploud cock inside her womb was still large and massive, the endlessly horny pokemon thrusting into her yet again, cock still dribbling out the last of his previous load. </p><p>As an egg dropped out, she saw the Rhyperior watch the process, his cock twitching in interest but too spent to fully harden. She moaned as a second and third egg slipped out, the pressure of the gallons of cum inside aiding them in their process. The thrusting of the Exploud cock inside her moved the eggs along, the growing pressure of cum in her womb leaving less and less space for the eggs to occupy. Three more dropped out suddenly after minutes of straining, plopping down into the puddle of cum pouring out of her. </p><p>With only two large Rhyperior eggs left inside, she pushed as hard as she could, the eggs determined to stay inside her shrinking asshole. With a particularly hard thrust of the Exploud’s hips, the second last egg came flying out, making a splash in the cum below her. The Exploud changed his angle, thrusting his cock deeper inside her as the final egg finally slithered out, the batch of 8 Rhyperior eggs laying on the ground covered in his cum. The relief she felt at the feeling of her empty ass, the last of the cum dripping out of her, she felt the Exploud cock start to throb, a huge wave of cum joining his previous loads dumped inside her. Twitching and pulsing, the cock fired gallons deep into her packed womb, filling her to her body’s limit and then some. </p><p>She felt the large powerful hands of the Rhyperior pull her off of the still cumming Exploud cock, the flare catching on her cervix. The Rhyperior tugged her limp body off easily, the moment the cock was free of her a waterfall of his seed poured out of her, his cock spewing all over her exposed body. The Rhyperior had been watching while on the sides, his cock hard yet again and ready for round four. Giving her no time to process, he lined himself up and plunged into her pussy, plugging it up. </p><p>His tapered tip easily slipped into her aching cervix, his cock shoving against the walls of her womb, but he was in as far as her body would allow. Inches of his beastly cock was left unattended outside her pussy. No matter how much he pulled her onto his cock and he slammed himself in, he couldn’t get her to so deliciously wrap around the last few inches. Continuing to drive himself into her anyways, he sunk inside and hammered her, stabbing her sore form and mixing up the cum inside. </p><p>Unable to get the last bit of stimulation, the Rhyperior had a disappointing orgasm, a mighty load of cum replacing the river that escaped her womb earlier, but no eggs pumped in. Thanking whatever being she could, Sarah appreciated the lack of eggs being pumped into her womb. However, the closeness to fucking her small body full of more eggs was too great, and the Rhyperior pulled himself out to slam back into her ass, his slippery cock able to finally hilt deep inside. </p><p>Rocking his hips and grinding her body on his cock, the tight grip of her asshole clenched just right against the huge girthy base of his cock that he managed to pump out another two eggs, just as unyielding as the previous deposits. Jerking his hips with short shallow plunges of his cock, the pressure built up enough that the eggs could be released. Slowly traveling through and out his bulging cock, the eggs settled deep inside her, another giant load of his seed following. </p><p>Unlike his previous loads, the pokemon’s cock smashed inside, tip throbbing like mad as he hammered inside her. He drew his orgasm out, pouring a river of cum into her swollen form. He kept unloading inside, the huge amount of cum that had escaped her previously being replaced quickly as the Rhyperior continued to erupt. As his cock started to soften, shrinking inside her ass, his flow turned into a dribble, leaking the last of his cum inside her. Gently pulling his oversensitive cock out of her, he squirted the last of his load over her swollen belly, watching in delight as his eggs plugged his seed deep inside her. </p><p>The Rhyperior sat down beside the half conscious Exploud, the two watching her in fascination as she pushed out hard, trying to release the eggs lodged inside. Pushing down on her stomach, they watched as the smaller eggs of the Exploud poured out of her with his cum, the orbs bulging as they left. Only having the energy to strain out five of the Exploud eggs, Sarah laid on the rocky cave floor in defeat. As the minutes passed and the sticky cum dried, Sarah gained the strength to continue. With only three Exploud eggs inside her, she pushed down where her womb would be and strained, two Exploud eggs popping out and one of the giant Rhyperior eggs. With just the two eggs plugging the cum inside her, she squeezed and relaxed her muscles, repeating the actions until she felt the two move, and then she heard them fall to the ground.</p><p>Immediately, she watched her body deflate, cum rapidly pooling out from her abused holes. She squirmed at the felling, the wet sounds echoing around the cave. Nearly fainting from exhaustion, Sarah stopped herself from falling into unconsciousness as she heard a mild slapping noise. Trembling in horror, she looked over to see the endlessly horny Exploud ready for another fuck. As she watched him get up and near her,  she watched as his cock swung to and fro, engorged tip looking almost painful with arousal. Uselessly covering her holes, she felt the massive girth poke at her pussy, giant drops of pre being rubbed in. Resting part of her body on the ground, the Pokemon held her hips up and legs out to accommodate him. </p><p>Poking and prodding, the cock thrusted the flared tip in, a huge throb of pleasure bouncing the cock. Pulling her further on his cock, the Exploud leaned over her body, using his immense weight to quickly force in his cock. Easily punching through her cervix, he started up a fast brutal pace, beastly cock already filling her up with his pre. Lifting her up and grabbing her arms, he thrusted into her dangling body held up mostly by the cock buried deep inside. Grumbling in pleasure, the pokemon slammed his hips into hers, balls slapping her as the outline of his cock bulged through her stomach. He moaned in pleasure as his knot swelled up, holding her comparatively small body on his cock. </p><p>With a few harsh jerks of his cock, he came. Cum bulging along his cock as it pumped into her, she watched her nearly empty womb inflate with his seed, ballooning out. Only pausing for a bit, he picked his pace back up, ramming into her helpless body in delight, cock throbbing in pleasure. He continued to brutally fuck her, cock still unloading into her as he roared in pleasure. His hips shuddered as his cock gave full body twitches, the movement causing her body to bob with it. Releasing her arms to grab her waist, the Exploud plunged his cock deep into her and ground her hips into his, the stream of cum from his cock doubling as her stomach swelled even more. Standing there, unloading inside her, the pokemon moaned in pleasure, the never ending stream of his seed filling her up, pumping her full. </p><p>The pokemon looked down at her, a flash of curiosity appeared on his face as he let go of her waist. Her body, tied to his monstrous knot, stayed on. The pure powerful strength of the rigid cock keeping her body parallel with the ground. His cock throbbed in delight at the sight, another large wave of cum entering her body. Sarah’s arms dangled uselessly as the beast used her body for his own pleasure. Impaled on his cock, she swung with it as the Exploud walked towards the wall opposite of the one the Rhyperior was resting against. Laying himself down with his cock jutting straight in the air, Sarah appeared to simply be sitting on his lap, cock hilted completely inside. The pokemon was still cumming inside her, his load a now just a constant gently flow into her stuff womb. The Exploud moaned and thrusted his hips slightly, enjoying the tight feeling of her wrapped around his monstrous cock. His knot pulsed with pleasure as he continued to leak inside her, cock refusing to go down. With Sarah looking pregnant with triplets, the pokemon sighed in content. Lazily rocking his hips, massive cock buried inside, Sarah fell onto his chest.</p><p>The knot of his cock keeping him plunged deep inside, the Exploud rocked into her body, his stream of cum growing larger one last time. They watched as his throbbing cock unloaded inside her, stomach bulging with his seed. Nearing the end of the load, his cock finally began to shrink, loosing its giant length. Still half hard and leaking, the cock squirted into her without a care, large strings adding nothing to the giant ocean plugged inside. Despite his deflating cock, the knot stayed as huge and girthy as ever, throbbing with each glob of cum shot into her pussy. Laying on the Exploud's chest defeated, Sarah held still as to not pleasure the cock further, watching her stomach very slowly swell. Looking pregnant with quintuplets, Sarah fainted on the cock, the knot keeping the huge load trapped inside her far too small body.</p><p>As the Exploud pumped the last of his cum into her, he moaned in delight, thinking of new ways to breed her, glad that he found her.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>